Scout's Honor (book)
Scouts' Honor is a Fairly OddParents storybook published as part of the Nick Zone series of chapter books. Synopsis The Squirrely Scouts go out on a camping trip, but they get an unexpected surprise when the scoutmaster introduces their new troop leader - Remy Buxaplenty. Remy, who had obviously bribed the scoutmaster, announces that, as their troop leader, he is changing their name to the Remy Scouts, and that they shall now all be serving him. Timmy objects to this, but the rest of the scouts become enticed by Remy's money and immediately start acting as his servants. After Timmy sees that even Chester and A.J. are now giving into Remy's demands, he stands up to the rich brat and tells him about the Badger Badge, which can only be awarded to those who pass a series of tests of true scoutsmanship (swimming through the lake, photographing the Dimmsdale Daisy, and climbing Mount Dimmsdale). Remy brags that he can do all that without money, so Timmy challenges him to a bet where the both of them will have to do the three tasks required for the badge without cheating; the winner gets control of the troop, and the loser has to wait hand and foot on the troop for the rest of the trip. The next morning, Timmy and Remy begin their contest, with A.J. as the referee. They start by swimming through the lake. A few minutes into that, Timmy tries to wish he could swim like a fish, but Cosmo and Wanda deny that request since it would be cheating. While they're not looking, Remy swims towards a boat he rented earlier and has his butler, Fenwick, bring him to the other side of the lake. When Timmy sees that Remy has beaten him in the first event, he tells Cosmo and Wanda to keep an eye on him while he goes to take a photo of the Dimmsdale Daisy. Wanda then sees Remy making a phone call to the Dimmsdale Museum's store, ordering to have a photo of the Dimmsdale Daisy delivered to him immediately. Timmy and Remy manage to return with their photos at the same time, but Remy's photo is judged as the superior one. Finally, Timmy climbs his way up Mount Dimmsdale while Remy has a helicopter bring him to the top. When Timmy reaches the mountaintop and finds Remy there, he accuses him of cheating, but Remy says he can't prove it. Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as a beaver and a squirrel, then pounce on Remy, causing him to drop the receipts for the boat rental, framed photo, and helicopter rental he paid for. Upon seeing how this reveals Remy had been cheating, A.J. disqualifies Remy and Timmy wins the bet. That evening, Remy, now stripped of his leadership, has to gather firewood while the rest of the scouts have s'mores to celebrate their freedom and Timmy winning the Badger Badge. After the scoutmaster apologizes for letting Remy buy the troop, Timmy then goes to thank Cosmo and Wanda for helping expose Remy's cheating. External links * The Fairly OddParents Wiki: Category:The Fairly OddParents books Category:Nick Zone books